After the End
by shinigamivc
Summary: Basicly the story of what happens to Roy and Riza after the series and the movie let off. ROYAI! ROYAI! ROYAI! XD Rated T for the possibly of some language and suggestive themes later, but for now it's safe. I'VE STOPED WRITING THIS STORY, SORRY GUYS.
1. and they were gone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist… though that would be really awesome…. It belongs to our lovable Sensei –bows- thank you. This fic plotline, however, is mine.**

((This is my first real fiction, at least that I've written down, but it has been building in my mind for some time now. (Since I saw the movie a few months ago) I researched and developed it to get it the way I wanted. I just hope you like it. And without further 'ado' I give you "After the End." my story of Roy and Riza at the end of the movie. By the way… this starts where we leave off with Roy and Riza during the movie))

---------------------

"After the End"

A bright red light enclosed around him then vanished. There was darkness… silence… Roy could hear his breathing, his heartbeat... It was over... They were gone… He turned around, looking up though the hole in the ceiling left by the 'airships', it was like nothing they had ever seen. He sighed deeply, over… it was over, but there was still more for him to do. He walked away from the scene through the tunnel leading to the church…

Riza looked around her, everything had fallen silent, the armored men all dead. There was the sound of clapping, of cheering from all around her. Her fellow officers and soldiers cheered, celebrating being alive. Still, she remained silent, clenching her sides as her eyes scanned the area. So much destruction, so much death, how could they be cheering? She soon found herself staring off into the distance; it was so much… so much like what they had done in Ishvar. She couldn't help thinking if the same bitterness had fueled this destruction and she was reminded that _he_ was still out there somewhere. Her arms clenched her sides harder with the thoughts that circulated in her mind. She closed her eyes in an effort to close out the world, telling herself how strong he was, how he could take care of himself. She was only dragged forth from these thoughts by a rather large hand that fell upon her shoulder.

She looked up to see Armstrong; he smiled down at her and without a word pointed forward. She followed his vision to the figure that walked down the street leading to headquarters, appearing out of nowhere as he had earlier. The same smile graced her lips as she saw him, this time accompanied with warm tears. Without a word to anyone, she ran forward towards him, unable to stand the distance that fell between them any longer. Armstrong watched her, now accompanied by Havoc; Jean smirked, no words needed to be said for the thoughts they were all thinking.

Upon reaching the figure, she embraced him. He hesitated for a moment then pulled his arms around her, smiling down at her with warm eyes. He could feel her silent hiccups that came with her tears, which seeped through closed eyes. They were silent; no words were needed between them now. They simply held each other for one lasting moment. Riza finally opened her eyes, smiling up at him; there was another pause. Roy tightened his grip around her back and she pressed her head into his chest again before the two finally released each other. They turned back to the other soldiers, finding that they were being watched. To this, Riza blushed slightly, leaning toward Roy, unsure of the attention. His arm came across her shoulders, he smiled, not minded their eyes. It was no longer a problem; any fraternization laws no longer affected them, him being but a lowly corporal. Riza looked up into his warm charcoal eyes, her face stained from tears. He leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly, it was a feeling he had missed greatly in his absence. Riza smiled as they pulled apart, Roy's arm still across her shoulders. She leaned into him, placing her hand along his waist, the two walking together back to the crowd of soldiers.

They took their time, enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies. Upon reaching them, Roy's former subordinates smirked. This was not at them though, this Roy and Riza knew and after a moment they realized exactly what their smirks were regarding. Riza raised a hand to her cheek, still warm and damp from her tears. They had never seen her cry before this, though Roy had on quite a few occasions. He was still the only soul that she would open up to, show her weaknesses, show herself. Havoc's mouth opened, ready with a 'smart' comment to the situation, but one good look from Roy shut him up. '_Gees… he's more irritable as a corporal then he was as a colonel.'_ Havoc thought and looked over at Breda who was thinking the same thing. Their silence was finally interrupted by Armstrong.

"Did you close the 'gate', Mustang?" He asked, in a serious tone.

"Yes." Roy responded simply, moving his hand down Riza's arm, pulling her closer to him.

A smile appeared on Armstrong's face, one that spread across the faces of each soldier who had heard the two of them. It was over….

"And what about Edward and Alphonse?" Cain Fuery asked quietly. This was a question on all of their minds.

"Edward crossed the 'gate' to close it from the other side. Alphonse…" Roy paused, "…followed his brother."

Cain nodded, they knew now that they would never see the Elrics again. Yet, there was still a sense of happiness among them. The boys were together at last, that was enough. Again there was an air of silence among them, which was broken by another soldier. The Private touched Armstrong's arm lightly to get his attention. The young man saluted once they turned to face him.

"Sir," He addressed Armstrong mostly yet spoke to all of them. "A crew is here to start cleaning the mess. They want to speak with you." He addressed them all then. "You may leave now." He then saluted again and walked back over to the general who had sent him, Armstrong following.

"So, Mustang, want to see if we can find an opened bar? I'm sure we could all go for a drink." Breda spoke up, Havoc nodding in agreement.

"No thanks, it's been to long since I've been _home_." Roy declined, Riza smiling up at him.

Havoc smirked, but retained his comments, walking off with Breda, Falman and Fuery. Riza looked up at Roy, "Shall we?" She spoke finally, Roy nodding in return. The two walked off together, returning home after too long.

((And end chapter 1! Chapter 2 shall come soon...))


	2. In Your Arms

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist… though that would be really awesome…. It belongs to our lovable Sensei –bows- thank you. This fic plotline, however, is mine.**

Writer's note at the bottom

Chapter 2:

It was a moderately long walk back to the place the two called 'home', one that had been in silence, although it was not because of any sort of tension. Roy smiled at the building, in was a small house yet it was warm and pleasant.

Truthfully, it was the house that Roy had moved into upon coming to Central so long ago. Riza had come to live with him not long after the Fuhrer's death. It had happened so subtly that the two hadn't even noticed the change. At first, she would be over often, tending to his wounds. In time, she had gained a spot in his home, in his bed. Her clothes began to appear around his residence, along with Hayate's things. The closer they became, the longer she would be there, eventually spending more time at his house then at her own. On one occasion, watching her as she read on his couch, Roy had realized that she was more like his wife then his girlfriend. And on that thought he went to her, asking her if she would want to move in with him, making it official. She had agreed eagerly, giving him one of her lovely smiles.

Roy smiled, remembering the event so vividly. Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to enjoy having her live with him for very long, soon after Alphonse had appeared and Roy had left to carry out his obligation to the brothers. Riza had understood of course, hiding her feelings of anxiety from him so that he would not regret doing what he needed. She could see it in his eyes, knowing his spirit was still broken, that this might change him better then she ever could. He had left her there, alone in his doorway, running off to wait for the inevitable.

He frowned momentarily thinking about how she must have felt, how she must have worried. He was taken from these thoughts though when Riza took his hand, lacing her fingers with his; she smiled and unlocked the door. He returned her smile and looked into the room, it was the same as it had always been save a few new photos and trinkets. She had kept it the way he had left it, creating the sense that he had never left. The thought had comforted her when she would lie in his bed at night, feeling cold without his warmth beside her.

The two wear greeted by a cheerful black and white dog, he was a bit bigger then Roy remembered, now fully grown. Riza kneeled to pet him, knowing he was probably hungry; she had barely been home for several days now due to recent events. She moved towards the kitchen, Roy following suit.

"Are you hungry?" She asked Roy, opening one of the cabinets and pulling forth Hayate's food.

He nodded eagerly. "Yes."

After placing a bowl of food and the floor for Hayate, she opened the refrigerator. "I suppose I'll start dinner." She said softly. Roy watched her for some time before he looked down at Black Hayate who smelled him contently. He petted the dog's head, Hayate's tail patting the ground lightly.

"You still remember me, boy?" Roy spoke softly, Riza smiling though her back was turned to the two.

Hayate barked softly in response, licking Roy's hand. He smiled, petting the dog's head as the room filled with the scent of cooked meat. Riza proceeded to set the table as Roy played with Hayate. She filled the plates with food and placed them down on the table.

After, she walked over to Roy and Hayate, "Roy." She whispered softly in his ear, "Come and eat."

He turned and smiled at her, following her to the table. He sat in his seat across from her, watching as she picked up her fork and cut a piece of meat before digging into his own dinner. He shoveled it into his mouth hungrily; it had been a long time since he'd gotten a home cooked meal, much less one of Hawkeye's. She laughed lightly at him; he acted as if he hadn't eaten in days, even weeks. He grinned up at her for a moment before continuing.

She took his plate after he finished, cleaning the table. He stood up, helping her wash dishes. They finished the whole process quickly, enjoying each other's company. Roy took her hand and led her into the livingroom, sitting her down on the sofa. He sat down next to her and she leaned into him, laying her head on his chest, snuggling up against him. Roy laid his head on top of hers. They were silent for a long time, taking pleasure in each other's warmth. Riza listened to Roy's heartbeat, closing her eyes, forgetting the world outside of the cozy house, forgetting everything she'd seen that day.

It was her voice that finally broke the silence, "Roy." She spoke his name softly, the word so familiar on her tongue. It had been so long since she had called him "colonel" or "sir"; she preferred it this way. "…I'm sorry."

Roy moved his head slightly, hoping to glance at her expression without any luck. "For what?" He spoke softly.

"For everything… for not coming to see you... for-"

"I understand… I wouldn't have wanted you to see me as I was…"

"I was afraid, afraid that I couldn't..." She clenched his shirt lightly, attempting to get even closer to him.

Roy stroked her hair softly, "I understand." He reassured her, he knew how it hurt her when there was nothing she could do, how weak she felt. He held her tighter and fiddled with the clip to free her hair, succeeding and letting it fall over her shoulders. He ran his fingers through her tresses, sighing softly as time ticked away. They lay there for an hour, possibly longer. They had lost track of time, counting heartbeats instead of seconds.

Roy finally glanced at the clock; it read nine twenty-four. He hadn't realized how late it had gotten. He stroked Riza's back lightly, pulling her from her daze.

"It's late." He informed her. "We should go to bed."

She nodded her head against his chest in agreement and moved to stand. Once on her feet, she helped Roy to his. The two went off into the bedroom. Roy grabbed a clean pair of boxers and a white tee shirt then headed for the bathroom. A moment later, Riza heard the sound of running water. She went into her dresser and found a pair of blue pajama pants and one of Roy's shirts and proceeded to change. After, she moved to sit in the bed, glancing at the bathroom door before picking up her book and waiting for him to return.

Roy stood in the shower as the water rushed over his body. He sighed softly, breathing in the steam as the water washed away his troubles. His mind ran through the day's events. "Edward Elric." He muttered the boy's name, remembering back over the time he had known him. Ed had changed so much over that time, he had become a selfless young man, so different from the naïve little boy Roy had met so many years before.

Roy ran a hand through his hair; he had changed as well. The fact that Riza was just a door away was evidence enough. His hand ran over his left eye, _two years_, he thought. It had been two years since he had lost vision in that eye. Two years of being reminded of his foolishness through that eye. He wondered if it was his punishment for all he had done in the past. But then what was Riza? His reward for his effort to make things right? No, it was simpler then that, it was_ love_. He shut the water off and closed his good eye. "Riza..." He muttered softly, grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his waist.

Roy ran his hand across the bathroom mirror, clearing away the water that had collected on it. He just stared at himself for a few moments before proceeding to dry his hair and chest, changing slowly. He picked up his eye patch, looking it over for a moment; he figured Riza would want to clean it. On that notion, Roy opened one of the drawers under the sink, pulling forth: white medical gauze; he wrapped it over his eye in silence, securing it to his head. He could remember when she would do it for him, insisting that he couldn't always leave the patch over his healing eye. He chuckled softly; she had always been so concerned about him.

Riza listened to his footsteps and his muttering (though she could not make out any words) as she flipped a page of her book. After a moment the door opened and she turned her head to see Roy standing in the doorway. He held his uniform and patch in his arms, placing them in a chair by the bed. He then moved to join her. Riza smiled, moving towards him as he lay down on the bed and pulled the covers up over them. Black Hayate took that as his cue and jumped up on the bed, lying down at their feet. He immediately closed his eyes, yawning before drifting of to sleep.

The two laughed softly at the pup then turned to look at each other. Roy smiled as they grew closer. Leaving one hand around her waist, he put his other hand to her cheek. She gave him a soft smile and closed the gap between their lips starting a long, passionate kiss. He shifted even closer, her hands moving around his neck. For what felt like hours, they kissed, finally breaking for air. Riza pressed her forehead against his, breathing deeply.

Roy smirked, "I missed that."

She smiled at him, "oh, really?"

"Yes." He responded softly, "And di--?"

She put a slender finger to his lips. "Everything."

He only smiled in return and kissed her finger before she removed it from his lips. He took her hand in his, rubbing it gently. Her hands were so soft, nothing like typical gunner's hands. Yet Riza was no typical gunner, she was a woman as well. This Roy knew well, though in the past there were times when he would forget. He heard her sigh softly, moving closer to him, finding shelter against his chest and under the covers. He released her hand, shifting slightly to turn off the light. He brought his arms around her after, resting his chin above her head. He heard Hayate grunt softly in his sleep and shift the bed slightly.

"Roy." Riza spoke at a whisper.

"Hm?"

"I'm relieved… so happy you're back."

He expression softened. "…Yes."

And after there was silence, so much that each could've thought the other had drifted into sleep. Only their breathing gave them away to each other. In this time Riza's mind fled though many thoughts. She felt so safe in his arms, even though she'd always felt like she needed to protect him. Her mind slowed, wandered over old memories of him, finding itself back in the midst of the war. She was younger then, unaware of the knowledge she had now. Unaware of the role he would play in her life.

"…Roy?" She spoke his name so softly, sweetly, loving every time it left her lips.

He shifted slightly, "Yes?"

"Do you remember when we met?

He smiled into her hair, "how could I forget…?"

------------------------------------------------------

((And end chapter! Heh, this chapter was pretty long… about 1900 words. I know, it seems like weird place to end but the next chapter is gonna be a flash back of their first meeting. And sorry guys, I wanted to put this up Wednesday but… I had a bit of writer's block on the last two paragraphs… sucks does it? –sigh- anyway, I hope you like this chapter, I had fun writing it, though it took a lot of time. I put a lot of thought into it so I'm hoping you're satisfied. THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, and thank you to those who review my last chapter. You were all very kind -.- ))


	3. A Time of Great Sorrow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist… though that would be really awesome…. It belongs to our lovable Sensei –bows- thank you. This fic plotline, however, is mine.**

**Writer's note at the bottom**

Chapter 3:

_-Flashback-_

Riza bit her lower lip as she gazed through the scope of her gun. Her finger hugged the trigger lightly as she searched for her target. Her body shifted slightly, hurting from staying in the same position for so long.

Finally, there was movement, the sound of voices; three men scurried through the street into her view. They were sturdy men at first glance; through her scope she could see their deep red eyes and their bronzed skin. The men were armed with rifles, clenching them as if they were life itself. They were… afraid.

She bit her lip until she could taste blood, aiming at the forehead of one of the men. She tightened her hug on the trigger, feeling the gun jump in her hands, watching the man fall to the ground, hearing the other two scream in horror. Riza quickly aimed again, shooting the second man between the eyes, again the gun jumped and the third man began to run for cover. With skilled hands she loaded the gun with another bullet and caught the man in the back of the head just before he could find safety behind a building.

Riza shut her eyes, taking her hand from the trigger to wipe away the blood that had been running down her chin. _Damn…_ She stared at the blood on her sleeve for a moment then proceeded to suck the cut on her lip. After she released a sigh, her eyes returned to the scope. There was no one, only three dead men lying in the street. Riza quickly pulled her gun from the ground, feeling her legs threaten to give out as she stood and dashed to a new location.

From this point, her day continued as usual. Riza covered the east side of the city, sniping every armed man, woman, and child, as were her orders.

She finally started back to camp on the outskirts of Ishvar as the sun began to set and stain the sky crimson. Crimson… the color of blood. She looked down at her sleeve again, thinking of the three men. At this, she found herself biting her lip once more, wincing as she opened the cut. Warm blood flooded her mouth as she sucked at the cut yet again. Riza slung her rifle over her shoulder, walking toward the falling sun.

Upon reaching camp, she was greeted by a Private, another young soldier with chestnut hair and grey eyes. He saluted Riza.

"Hello, Sergeant-Major Hawkeye."

Riza nodded her head him and continued walking. He followed her as she moved through camp.

"Are you alright?" He asked, noticing her blood stained sleeve.

"I'm fine." Riza spoke coolly as she sat down by the fire and began to clean her gun. "I just bit a little hard."

He nodded, "I have news that might interest you."

She glanced up at him. "What?"

"New Troops." He said catching her full attention. "State Alchemists."

Riza looked back down at her rifle. "I've heard about the Fuhrer's Alchemists. They're powerful, but they lack experience."

The private nodded his head at her again. "And they are given the level of Major…"

"Do you know when they are arriving?"

"There are rumors that they'll be here by tomorrow morning, but…"

"I know" Riza sighed the words as she finished shining the barrel of her rifle. "It's War, after all." She stood up, gripping her gun tightly.

"Rough day?"

"No more then usual." And with that she left the Private behind, walking to the provisions tent and picking up some warm soup before heading to her own tent. She sighed, staring at the sun as it fell behind the hills, finally leaving the sky in darkness. _When the sun sets, it's almost as if the sky is dying…_ She noted before slipping into her tent. She placed the rifle on a gray cotton cloth and sat down on blankets that made up her cot. She pulled off her boots and hid her feet in the blankets, drinking her soup.

This was the way life had been for her since the beginning of the war. The nights were cold and terrifying and the days were no better. Yet it was not their enemies that the Amestris soldiers feared. It was something within themselves. The war had taken every last bit of innocence they had and left them in the cold and darkness. Every night, she could feel a pain inside her chest, a wall of ice building around her heart. Each day, at least five souls would fall victim to her aim, men… women… children. The burden wore heavy on her soul; no matter how much time past, the pain never subsided.

She placed the empty bowl beside her, staring at the cloth walls of the tent. _State Alchemists…_ The thought of the Fuhrer's new 'dogs' suddenly came to mind. _Maybe with them…. _She shut her eyes then, there was no hope for her any longer. Even if their power could finish the war quickly, the damage had already been done; permanent nightmares had already been dug into her mind.

Riza pulled the covers up over her head as the camp outside her tent fell silent. She stared into the darkness, thinking back to any happy memory she could recall. She found no happiness in them though, and finally shut her eyes. Thus the night began, one of cold sweats and sleepless tossing.

When the sun finally rose over the city of Ishvar, Riza still lay awake, staring at the wooden support for her tiny tent. Outside there was marching from the distance and the sound of tires over sand. The noise finally stopped and everything was silent until a trumpet bleared, calling the soldiers from their tents. Riza pulled her boots on and ran her hands through her short hair before grabbing her rifle and exiting into the outside world.

She moved to the center of camp, joining her fellow soldiers, all standing dressed and covered. She stood in the front row, staring forward into a group of men of major rank, the State Alchemists. One of them stepped away from the rest. He introduced himself as Colonel Basque Gran, the Iron Blood Alchemist. Riza as well as the soldiers around her saluted, studying the other Alchemists as they were called.

One of them was quite tall and muscular, standing proud and expressionless before the crowd. From this Riza could guess he was like her, the military was in his blood and he was only carrying out his parent's wishes. He was announced as the 'Strong Arm' Alchemist.

Another stared back at them with a smug grin. His golden eyes revealed a thirst for blood. She noticed transmutation circles on his hands. From what she could tell of him he was simply 'a man who loved killing'. His grin widened as he was announced as the 'Crimson' Alchemist.

The final man that caught Riza's eyes was more average then the other two. He was handsome though, this she noticed. His eyes were as dark as his hair and filled with pride and … hope? She frowned softly, how refreshing it was to see such emotions, and yet she knew that the war would break them away. Many soldiers had come to Ishvar with similar eyes, but now that light had faded for all of them. She studied his eyes a little longer with interest; he seemed different from the others. The man himself cut her examination short, however. He met her eyes, staring back at her; she held his gaze for a few moments before looking at the ground as his title was read 'The Flame Alchemist'.

When everyone was dismissed, Riza moved back into the crowd, avoiding the Alchemists on her way to the ammunition tent. She picked up the day's rounds and started for the city. A cold breeze rushed past her, chilling her to the bone; she shivered. She was unsure if the wind actually existed or if she had imagined it. The breeze came again, carrying pieces of her hair and her tattered jacket into the air. She sighed softly, squinting into the sun as she approached the edge of the city. Riza hadn't known it then, but this day would mark the beginning of the most bloody and terrible stage of the war.

The day pasted quickly, in a flash of noise and light. It was so different from any other day; her schedule had been completely upstaged. She found herself running constantly, making her way to the hills outside of the city. There was wind, lighting, explosions, fire; buildings fell, people screamed, Ishvar was utter chaos. She found herself screaming at times, sprinting through the streets to safety. State Alchemists appeared in her scope constantly, more than any enemy. Their raw power was incredible, yet she'd began to hate them for just that. She breathed deeply, coughing the smoke from her lungs as she watched over the city. She'd hoped that they would bring the end of the war, yet now, watching them, she realized it was not what she wanted, at least not this way.

Finally, when darkness fell over the city and the only light came from the burning out flames of alchemy, she made her way back to camp. She had reached the far side of the city that day and had a long walk ahead of her. Riza followed the edge of Ishvar, not daring to set foot inside it's borders. She pulled her coat closed around her, slinging the sniper over her shoulders. She walked for about a half mile in silence before stiffening in the darkness. She heard footsteps, breathing. Riza swiftly pulled a magnum from it's holster, hidden in her coat.

"Show Yourself!" Her eyes and ears searched without success for the source of the sounds. There was silence, only the soft breathing of the other being and her heart beat rang through her ears. Then there was a loud snapping sound and a source of light, Riza aimed quickly, pulling the trigger as she dropped to the ground. The other yelped, snapping again and stumbling backward. Riza pushed hard off one of her feet, dodging the second wave of flames that came at her. Only a few seconds later did she realize that the blasts were that of alchemy. She lit a match, holding it out in the direction of the flame's source. A young dark haired man dressed in blue sat in the dirt, clenching his arm.

Riza bit her lip, moving toward him. _A State Alchemist. _She pushed the magnum back into its holster, hitting the safety switch.

"I apologize." She said, taking his arm, attempting to see the damage in the darkness. Again, he snapped his fingers, this time creating a light source – burning a spot of dried grass. She didn't bother to glance up at him, though he did watch her as she studied the wound.

"It's just a graze. It'll heal in no time." She spoke as she proceeded to rip a piece of cloth from her already tattered coat and wrap it around his arm. Only after she finished, did she look up to meet his eyes, only inches from his face. Her mahogany eyes locked with his. They were the same charcoal eyes that she'd met with that morning. _The Flame Alchemist._

After sometime she managed to whisper, "…. I'm sorry." She pulled from his gaze -those wonderfully vivid eyes- as the last of his flames burned out and returned them to the darkness. After, She stood up, offering him her hand. He accepted and she pulled him to his feet. They began to continue moving toward camp. Riza's mind raced over many thoughts, sorting the emotions that had been in his eyes. She was yanked from her thoughts, however, by his voice. It was soft, soothing, nothing like the voices of the other soldiers around camp. It sent a shiver up she spine.

"You have good aim… even in the dark. You're a sniper, aren't you?"

"Yes. My aim comes from years of training…you're the Flame Alchemist?"

"Yes, however I do have a name, a real name."

"Yes?"

"It's Roy. Roy Mustang."

Riza sighed softly, Glancing in the direction his voice had come from, he walked next to her on the left.

"I'm Riza Hawkeye…. Sergeant-Major Riza Hawkeye."

There was another long pause, filled only by the sound of her racing heart.

"… Thank you." He finally muttered.

"For what?" She asked, feeling foolish after.

"... For dressing my wound."

"But-"

"It was my fault in the first place."

They finally reached the outskirts of camp. There was silence throughout the tents; the only sign of life came from the fire, still crackling at its center. Riza moving toward her tent without a word, lost in her thoughts. A hand seized her arm, stopping her. She turned to face him.

"Good night... Riza." He whispered, releasing her arm.

"…Good night, Roy." Riza returned his goodbye, watching him walk in another direction in the dim light of the fire. She stood there as his disappeared from sight; her chest rising and collapsing slowly, her heart pounding in her chest. She couldn't quite grasp what had just happened; her hand fell over her heart and she walked back to her tent.

_-End Flashback-_

Riza smiled and shifted slightly in Roy's arms.

"Good night… Riza."

"Good night, Roy."

And they drifted off to sleep.

((Heh, I actually have a funny comment for how I started this chapter. I had my friend read the first 2 chapters and she told me "It was awesome but… a bit to mushy for my taste." And so I started this chapter with Riza killing three guys XD haha. Not mushy. Actually, this one is airing on the angsty side. At least the beginning is. Ok, for those who do not know, the term: dressed and covered is a military term for the lines and solders being strait all the way back so that you cannot see the soldiers behind the first one. Heh. Military slang is fun

Anyway, I'm sorry, I know I'm a bit late on posting this chapter. Last week was VERY busy for me ;;; but I do think the chapter came out really good. It's some of my best work (if I do say so myself) I really hope you like it, since I made you guys wait a little longer than usual. And to the reviewers of last chapter: thank you! You guys are so kind! -.-))


	4. His Decision: part 1

Chapter 4:

Morning came too quickly for them, light filling every corner of the room. Roy groaned, shielding his eyes in Riza's hair, managing to stay asleep. Riza stirred, opening her eyes and smiling. She could feel Roy's breath on her neck. His hands rubbed her lower back slowly, holding her close to him. Her hands rested against his chest, her legs entwined with his. She felt so relaxed; everything was so… so perfect.

At first, Riza leaned into him again, closing her eyes, attempting to fall asleep once more, but her mind found reality. She had to go to Headquarters in a few hours; there would be a meeting for the officers about the damage. She sighed, pulling away from Roy. She was careful not to wake him, this was probably his first decent sleep since he'd been gone. This task wasn't easy though; Roy wasn't willing to release her at first. She had to coax him. She shifted slightly, taking his hand in hers, whispering softly in his ear. After a few moments, she slipped away from him. She stood and watched him momentarily and couldn't help but laugh softly. He frowned, rubbing the spot where she'd been and whining like an infant who'd lost his favorite toy. This amused Riza, though she didn't like being comparable to a toy.

Hayate, who had woken up with the sun as well, jumped off the bed and followed his master into the kitchen. Riza turned on the coffee maker and fed him. The pup, pleased with his spoils, didn't bother following her back into the bedroom. Riza took a towel from the closet and her uniform -aside from her jacket- and proceeded into the bathroom.

She undressed and stepped into the shower, turning on the water. She sighed deeply, breathing in the steam. Meanwhile, Hayate, who'd finished his breakfast, wandered back into the bedroom. He looked at Roy who snuggled up with Riza's pillow. The pup whined softly, jumping back in the bed. His daddy was acting strange. Hayate laid down on the edge of the bed but soon found himself being tugged by the collar. Roy pulled Hayate up against the opposite side of the pillow and proceeded to stroke his back. This was the scene Riza found when she walked back into the bedroom. She laughed lightly, brushing her still damp hair and clipping it up before moving over to the bed.

Riza freed Hayate from Roy's grip, placing him on the ground. He sat beside the bed, watching his mommy as she moved toward his daddy. She took the pillow from him, again he protested but she coaxed it from him. After moving the pillow aside, she laid down on the bed, her legs hanging off the side, already dressed with her military boots. She brushed a piece of Roy's hair out off his eyes.

"Roy," She whispered, "wake up." Roy stirred, pulling the covers up over his head. Riza smiled, moving them back and moving closer to him.

"Roy" She whispered then kissed him, after a few seconds he began to kiss her back. She began to pull away, but he held her there for a few more moments. Finally, he released her, opening his eyes. He smirked at her, sitting up and pulling her into his lap.

"That was the best morning greeting I've ever gotten." He smirked.

"Oh, really?" She played along. "Even better than-?"

He kissed her again, hiding the slight blush that fell upon his cheeks. "Not better than that."

To this, she smirked. He was always the one to fluster her, so she enjoyed the times she did so to him. He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. He moved slightly and began kissing her neck. Riza sighed softly, relaxing at his familiar touch.

"Roy, no, we can't. I have to go to headquarters." She spoke softly.

"...Alright" Roy whined, acting infantile. He released her, letting her move off the bed before getting up himself. Riza moved over to the dresser, taking her jacket and putting it on. She moved into the kitchen, Roy followed. She poured herself some coffee, drinking it quickly before moving toward the door.

Riza opened the front door and started out; Roy took her hand, turning her toward him. He kissed her lightly, "goodbye."

"Goodbye." She smiled. He watched her as she walked down the street then finally shut the door, looking down at Hayate who sat beside him.

"I guess it's just you and me boy." He said and pet the dog's head.

---------------------------

Riza barely glanced sideways at the rubble as she made the long walk back to headquarters.

"The cleanup crew did such a half-ass job." She muttered to herself, sighing a moment later. She knew better than to think they could finish in a night. She was just nervous about the meeting, about the next step. She managed to smile, reminding herself that she had something to look forward to at the end of the day.

The huge military building appeared in the distance. Pieces of armor were scattered across the ground, military personnel hovered over some of the foreign objects; they studied what they could of it, taking particular interest in the black substance that coated the items. Riza could only imagine the number of personnel that now surrounded the flying craft they'd stolen from the sky.

Finally, she trudged the steps of Headquarters. She pushed one of the broad doors opened to find a functional building, filled with busy soldiers. One stopped, saluting her. She glanced at his face, recognizing it yet she found herself at a loss for his name.

"First Lieutenant, you're wanted upstairs. Make haste, the meeting has already begun."

"Thank You." She managed to mutter before hurrying on her way, cursing Roy for making her late. Riza pushed opened the door of the big meeting hall, bowing upon entering.

"I apologize for my tardiness."

"No worries, First Lieutenant. Take your seat." A voice echoed, one of the generals, her grandfather: Lieutenant General Grumman. (note: info n' rank pulled strait from the manga)

"Thank you, Sir." She saluted momentarily then moved to find a seat between Havoc and Armstrong that they'd apparently been saving for her.

Havoc grinned at her, "Late… what a coincidence."

She glanced at him questioningly, "What are you implying?"

"Nothing…nothing… it just seems a bit strange that the first time you're late in months happens to be the day after Mustang returns."

Fuery glanced sideways at them, listening as Havoc sealed his fate..

"And?" Riza dared him to say more.

"You two must have had fun last night." Havoc smirked.

Riza and Cain blushed in sequence and she –who was unable to shoot at him in the middle of the meeting-, kicked him **hard **in the shin. Jean let out a whine, tears forming in his eyes. Armstrong followed their antics with only his eyes; he cleared his throat, reverting their attention back to the meeting.

General Raven droned about something involving higher security, Hakuro adding comments about the aircraft. Riza sighed, leaning back in her chair and placing her hands in her lap. The generals rambled for some time about this before moving onto the subject of rebuilding. They spoke of improvements and disposal of the foreign materials, though it was already apparent that they would keep and continue to study the aircraft. Even Lieutenant General Grumman seemed bored of their ramblings after some time. The Generals had a knack for dragging a subject into it's grave.

Finally, they sat again, signifying the end of the subject.

"Is there anything else?" Hakuro asked to the group of military officers.

This time, Armstrong was the one who stood; he placed his hand on Riza's shoulder causing her to look up at him. He met her eyes momentarily and she gritted her teeth, pleading silently for him to sit down. He shut his eyes though, opening them to look at the Generals.

"Yes, Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong?" General Raven spoke up.

"I believe there are a few soldiers who deserve recognition. There is Lieutenant Havoc, Lieutenant Breda, Lieutenant Hawkeye, Lieutenant Falman, Sergeant Major Fuery, and myself who fought on the front lines. Also, Corporal Roy Mustang, I believe that if the Corporal Mustang hadn't come to our aid, we would've fallen to the invaders."

"Why is that?" A Brigadier General inquired.

"His alchemy was able to destroy a large number of invaders and take down the flying craft that is now in our possession."

"I thought Corporal Mustang had been stationed in the north."

The General who had been present at the scene spoke "He'd appeared out of nowhere sometime during the past day. He had in fact destroyed a large number of the enemy before taking a makeshift balloon into the air and defeating one of the massive ships."

"Could he have known of the attack before hand?" Another pointed out.

Havoc jolted to his feet in defense of his former superior. "Impossible. He had been located in a remote cabin in the north. Our attackers are not that of Dracma."

"Those barbarians could never have made something like that." One of the Majors agreed.

Mini conversations broke out though the meeting room. Riza stared at the table as they spoke of Roy. Her hands fidgeted nervously as she listened to them whisper about his change in rank as well as other things. _Damn it, Armstrong. Why couldn't you just let it go...?_ She thought. This could only lead to trouble for them. She'd hoped that for once they could just fall into the background but now….

General Grumman had noticed his granddaughter from his seat across the table. He sighed softly, standing and looking over the room.

"Then it's settled. Corporal Mustang will be recognized for this victory." He paused and lost the crowd's attention to General Hakuro.

"And because it was his alchemy that brought this end, I believe it would be a proper if we restore his state alchemist title."

Riza involuntarily whimpered softly in response to Hakuro. Cain and Jean glanced sideways at her then exchanged looks among themselves. For them, this was good news, they would have their superior back, but for Riza this meant so many new problems. He would be in the line of fire when another war occurred and there were always the regulations that discouraged their relationship.

General Grumman spoke again. "That is if parliament agrees and the Corporal wishes to be promoted."

Hakuro gave him a sideways glare. "Of course." Her said stiffly. "Dismissed."

Everyone came to their feet, moving toward the exits. Riza slowly stood, grabbing cuff of Major Armstrong's sleeve. He turned to look at her, "Why?" She asked softly.

"Because it had to be done." He said simply and continued toward the door.

She watched him and sighed. She knew her thoughts were selfish but still… hadn't she earned this? Wasn't what they'd already been through enough? Wasn't it time for her to finally have what she wanted? She'd always hoped the answer was yes but…

A hand fell upon her shoulder, "Riza."

She turned around to look at him. "Grandfather."

"You shouldn't worry about all this. Just tell him how you feel about this, that man might be hotheaded at times but he'll listen."

"I don't want him to make his decision for me."

He sighed softly bringing his left hand to her cheek. "You ask for so little, Riza. You've earned this, tell him how you feel."

Riza smiled softly at him.

"Now, I have to go and meet with the parliament. Don't worried yourself over this, it'll all work out." He hugged her. "Goodbye, I'll be checking up on you later."

Riza nodded as she watched him walk away and turned for the door exiting the meeting room into the hallway. Havoc leaned against the wall opposite from the meeting room waiting for her.

"Hawkeye." He said, walking over to her. The two turned and walked down the hallway to their office.

"So, what're you gonna do about that mess."

"…"

"He's gonna ask for your opinion."

"I know that. I haven't decided what to tell him yet.

"Well… you have plenty of time to think about it." He pushed open the door to the office, revealing Fuery, Falman and Breda sitting at their desks. "We have hours worth on paperwork.

((This is part one of my section titled 'His decision.' That obviously means that it the next chapter Roy will decide what's going to happen to them. XD no duh. Heheh. It'll be good don't worry. REVIEW! I WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU! Oh yeah… sorry it's late… I've been busy lately.))


	5. His Decision: part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist… though that would be really awesome…. It belongs to our lovable Sensei –bows- thank you. This fic plotline, however, is mine. (haha, forgot this last time…. ;;;;;)**

**Writer's note at the bottom**

((heh, funny story. At the beginning of this chapter I was wondering what clothes to put Roy in… so I asked my brother and two of my friends…. Their responses: a coconut bikini, a matrix outfit like neo and snowman(snowman… lol XD the movie). Lol XDDDDD haha, oh, n' special thanx to SugarSorceress09 for the review –huggles- I lub u! -w- Al face)))

Riza sighed softly, placing the last of her paperwork on the outgoing pile. It was nearly six-o-clock and the sun created red streaks across the sky as it set. She turned in her chair to look at the sky, it was crimson now and she couldn't help thinking how similar it was to the sky in Ishvar. Once again, the sky looked as if it was dying.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye."

She turned around to see Falman at the door.

"Yes?"

"We're leaving now." He informed her.

"Could you lock up?" Fuery looked into the room from behind Falman.

Riza half smiled. "Alright. Good night."

Falman saluted and shut the door. Riza could hear them in the hallway discussing something as they walked away. She sat there for a few minutes longer, breathing in the smell of wet ink and leather. Finally, she stood and walked to the door. She turned off the lights then locked the door and began down the hall.

Riza passed through the halls until she reached the main doors. By then, the sun had fallen further from the sky and the red had dissipated. She pushed the doors opened after a moment and started her long walk home.

Upon reaching the house, Riza paused on the curb, sighing softly before walking up the door. She pulled forth her key and pushed it into the keyhole, unlocking the door and pushing it opened. Instantly, the smell of cooking food filled her lungs. Hayate came running to the door, his tail wagging contently. Riza pet him and started into the kitchen finding Roy standing over the stove.

He wore blue slacks and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up halfway to his elbows. Riza wasn't certain of what he was attempting to cook but by the smell she could tell that he was burning it. She walked up behind him, peering into the pot to find chicken soup -left over from a few days before. Sighing softly, she reached around him, turning the heat off on the stove and placing her hand over his, stirring the substance. Roy turned to face her, slightly surprised by her sudden presence. He smiled, moving out of the way.

"Really, Roy. You're so useless." She spoke softly, smiling at him as she stirred.

Roy frowned at her, "You know I hate that word…"

Riza only laughed at him and turned to face the stove, turning the heat on low. Roy stared at her for a minute then moved closer to her, bringing his arms around her waist. She leaned back into him, ignoring the kisses that he placed on her neck as she stirred.

Finally, Riza turned off the stove once more and turned around in his arms to face him. Roy smirked -having gotten over her comment concerning his 'uselessness'- and kissed her. She gave him a weak smile and returned his kiss, leaning into him. Roy frowned slightly, moving his hands up to her mid back and pulling her into a full hug- he'd noticed. Riza brought her arms around him as well, pressing her head into his chest.

"This is about the meeting this morning, isn't it?" Roy asked softly. Riza was silent, he'd come to know her too well; he could always tell she was hiding something.

When she didn't speak, Roy continued. "Your grandfather called."

Riza sighed against his chest. _So that's what he meant by 'checking up' on me._ She moved away from him to look into his eyes. "So, you know?"

"Yeah. It does seem strange…"

She looked at him questioningly, a look similar to the ones she used to give him when he lied about finishing his paperwork. He gave her a half smile and a shrug at this and the look vanished. There were a few minutes filled with nothing but silence. Roy's hands settled on her lower back; Riza rested her hands on his arms, leaning back against the stove. She was first to speak, looking away from him as she did.

"…Have you decided what you're going to do?"

Roy sighed, _she's so complicated when she's upset._ "Not yet." He spoke honestly, pulling her into his arms again. There were few times when Riza needed to be comforted and it had taken Roy a long time to figure out exactly when they were. Even now, he wasn't sure how much she needed or wanted him to do.

"Riza." He spoke her name in a soft tone and brought this right hand up under her chin, gaining her attention. His glaze met hers and he found one of the rarest emotions ever felt by her: doubt.

"I was hoping that…" She started softly then gained the confidence that seemed to always grace her personality. "That for once we could have peace. I tired of being chased. I'm tired of being afraid of losing you."

She ran her fingers across his eye-patch gently, reliving those final horrible moments when she'd thought she had lost him. She _never _wanted to relive that moment again and feel that awful pain. Even when he had been gone to the north, she would lye in bed at night and plead with God for his safe return. Roy placed his hand on her wrist. How much pain had he caused her over the past two years? How much since they had met? Surely, it was more than he would ever know. His other hand found her waist and pulled her into a soft and tender kiss. She gave into him, letting her guard collapse around her as she brought her other hand up to run though his hair.

They broke away moments later. Roy pressed his forehead against hers. "It'll be alright." He promised, giving her a soft smile.

She sighed softly in response, but smiled a moment later as he was pulled back –quite literally- by Hayate. The pup was hungry and through with waiting for his mommy and daddy to stop standing around.

Roy nearly tripped over a chair that jetted out from under the kitchen chair and produced a very strange howling noise before Riza grabbed his wrist and ordered Hayate to release him. The pup eagerly obeyed, releasing his hold on Roy's pant leg to get his bowl and sit in front of Riza.

Roy mumbled something along the lines of 'That damn dog' as Riza filled his bowl and placed it down of the kitchen floor. Hayate ate happily and returned to ignoring them for the time being. Riza took bowls and spoons out for the two of them, placing them on the table before looking over at Roy who hadn't moved an inch. She took a deep breath and walked over to him, taking his hands.

"Roy," She started softly, Hayate had given her a bit of time to gather her thoughts. "I know you're right… And I want you to be happy. I'll stand behind you in whatever you choose to do, has I always have."

She smiled again, placing one of her hands on his cheek. He smiled back and moved in to kiss her, but she dodged. "Now, come and eat. You've had you're fun."

Roy give her a sad puppy-dog look and swore he saw her grin as she turned and took the pot off the stove.

They ate in silence, Riza gave Roy the time to think out all his options. As Roy finished his second bowl, he looked up at her and sighed. To this, Riza gave him a questioning look.

"Tomorrow morning… I want to go visit Maes. Would you come with me?" He asked, sounding distant, sad.

"Of course." Riza said softly, taking his bowl and her own and placing them in the sink, she'd deal with them later. She moved silently around the table, draping her arms over Roy's shoulders.

"Please don't worry yourself too much over this." She said and kissed her neck lightly. "I'm going to take a shower." She then removed herself from his shoulders, pausing in the doorway.

"Alright." He spoke, still distant, sounding deep in thought. A very different reaction from when she first moved in, when he would ask to join her, hoping it was one of those rare times she said 'yes'.

Riza continued out of the room and into their bedroom, getting towels and something to wear to bed. She couldn't help worrying about him, but tried to brush off her worries for the time being. Moving into the bathroom, she stripped off her uniform and stepped into the shower. She let the warm water rush over her, hoping to rinse the day away and down the drain.

Roy listened to the shower water run as he stood up and moved into the living room. He sat down on the couch and was imminently joined by Black Hayate who laid his head on Roy's lap. Roy sighed, petting the dog's head absentmindedly. He sighed, looking around him, considering his options. He wasn't aware of the passing time or absence of running water. It wasn't until Riza called him that he awoke from his trance.

"Roy." Riza opened the bedroom door partly; she was wearing a pair of light blue cotton pants and one of his shirts. "Are you coming to bed?"

Her voice was soft, concerned. Roy looked over at her, taking in the image of her in the doorway. It was then that he realized what he wanted, the choice that had more to offer him than any of the others.

"Yeah." He smiled at her, moving to stand. Hayate followed him to the bedroom door, pushing past them as Roy stopped in front of Riza. She looked at him for a moment with worry in her eyes. It quickly faded though as she found reassurance in Roy's. He followed her into the room, finding Hayate already asleep on the floor.

"Goofy Dog." Roy said, yawning. Riza yawned as well, as if the action was contagious. She got into bed, pulling the covers up over her shoulder. It was normal of her to read at night, but not tonight, the day had been far to tiring. Roy began removing his clothes, starting with his shirt. He lazily tossed it aside and moved to his shoes, then his pants. Riza looked up at him as he tossed them aside and stood in his boxers, and rolled her eyes. He looked at her with a smirk then gave an over animated sigh before getting into bed. _Yeah, he's back to his old self._ Riza laughed silently. She felt her arms snake around her back, pulling her to him. She didn't protest, meeting him under the covers. He kissed her and smiled sweetly.

"I love you, Riza." He said, smiling softly. They were the three words he had never said to any other women; they were words saved only for her.

She smiled back at him. "I love you too, Roy."

And they kissed again before Roy pulled her protectively to his chest. Riza pressed her hands against his chest, getting comfortable on his side of the bed. She was unsure if he would tell her his decision before the ceremony tomorrow, yet she didn't worry about it. He seemed to be happy with whatever choice he made, and that was enough. She trusted him with her life, and she trusted him with this.

((Ok, it felt like it took a LIFETIME to write this chapter! I had the worst writer's block ever like halfway through this chapter so I was writing like a sentence each week. It was really bad, and then today I just started writing and wrote like 2 and a half pages to finish the chapter. This wouldn't happen again, I promise I won't just stop for like 4 months. SORRY! I love you guys!

There's probably only 2 or 3 chapters left, depending on how I write it, then an epilogue. Just for fun. Hope you enjoy the rest. I promise I'll work hard.

Major Ren-chan of RR (Fullmetal Philosopher)))


End file.
